Stages
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "I'll love our child with every inch of my soul." - Throughout each stage, throughout each moment, Wes and Rui stayed together. Their love held them together. Their love created a family. WesXRui Requested by princessanastasiaromanov464.


**Wes and Rui again. A request by ****princessanastasiaromanov464. **

"B-but Wes-"

"Shh." The sandy haired teen kissed her lightly on the neck. She pulled away a little though. This was…this was…at the rate they were going….they would end up….end up….

"W-what if we….we…" she stuttered as she looked into his eyes. Piercing gold eyes met blue. Piercing, yet soft. Gentle. Trusting. It made Rui wonder what expression she had on.

Hadn't this night started off like any other? Dinner, some training, and talking? If so, how did…how…did….?

Various clothes lay scattered on the floor. How did…. how did…

Rui could only shiver as she pulled the bed sheet closer to her. How did…..how did….?

Wes sat across from her…..shirtless.

How did this happen?

"We?" Wes asked, interrupting her train of thought.

"We….make a…a…" Rui stuttered to get an answer out. It was too much ….it was too scary…it was…

He kissed her, hard, on the lips. Effectively cutting off any words she was about to speak.

They had gone too far to return.

"I-if we do," Wes answered, his voice shaking before becoming firm. "'I'll love our child with every inch of my soul." He said in a bare whisper to her.

Rui's eyes prickled with tears.

If it was with Wes, then it was okay.

XXXXX

"I'm pregnant."

Rui said that line in front of the mirror. She repeated it over and over again to herself in disbelief.

The used pregnancy test she had gotten from the Pokemart laid hidden under a mountain of tissues in the garbage can. Her legs shook as she opened the door and came out from the bathroom. Heading down stairs she could see Wes outside, training his Pokemon.

How would he take the news? How would he react? Would he…would he….

Leave her?

"I'm pregnant," Rui repeated to herself, before adding,

"But it's a secret."

XXXXXX

"Rui, are you okay?"

Eagun asked the question to a slightly panting Rui. She nodded.

"I-I'm fine I just…just…" she coughed. A long series coughs that didn't seem to end.

Gasping for air afterwards, a wave of nausea hitting her.

Oh no.

_"Not now,"_ she pleaded. _"Please, not in front of grandpa and grandma."_

The three of them had headed out for a walk when Rui had complained of aching headache that was ailing her. Now though…

"Rui?"

Another wave of nausea hit her, hard. She gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Rui?!"

She turned and ran She ran until she doubled over. She gasped once more before the nausea overtook her, She was sick at the base of a tree.

Horrible noises and groans emanated from her. She couldn't stop though.

When she did, she wiped her mouth before placing her hand over her stomach.

How much longer could she take it? Could she…could she do it?

She glanced down and grimaced. Disgusted by herself, she took several steps back. Her foot though, caught on a tree branch. The next thing she knew she was falling, then a sharp pain in the back of her head.

Then, darkness.

XXXXXX

She awoke on a hospital bed. The brightness of the overhead lights caused her to squint. Blinking, aching, she sat herself up.

"Rui."

A pair of arms circled around her. She blinked, recognizing the smell of Pokemon, sand, and something else, something she knew.

"Wes." She whispered, leaning into his hug.

"Why…why didn't you tell me? Why…didn't you tell us?"

Without even saying specific words, Rui knew what he was talking about.

"I…I didn't want to worry you." It was clearly a lie and he knew it. He pulled back, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

"I love you." Saying words like that embarrassed Wes but now, now he spoke them loud enough for her to hear.

That was all he had to say for Rui to burst into tears.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm s-so s-sorry. I shouldn't have…. have…"

She hiccupped.

"Shh…. it's okay." Wes answered.

"It's all going to be okay."

XXXXXXX

She couldn't help but feel anxious whenever Wes would leave the house. She was now living with him in the outskirts Agate Village, close to her grandparents. While she had at first feared their disappointment, she was surprised at how understanding they were. They expressed happiness at the thought of being great grandparents and were glad that Wes was the father.

As she waited for him, her hands came to rest on her stomach. It was swelled slightly and she had switched from her short skirt and t-shirt to a pair of long pants and baggy shirt.

Not exactly the fashionable ensemble she had been wearing before, but it would have to do.

A pair of arms circled around her, causing her to let out a strong gasp. A gasp of pain.

The arms instantly retracted. "Sorry," Wes apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

Rui shook her head. "No, it was nothing just…" her voice trailed off and she blushed.

"Just?" Wes asked.

There was a slight pause before Rui spoke.

"They're sore so it hurts." She muttered, hunching her shoulders in.

A confused expression crossed Wes face until his eyes traveled to Rui's chest.

Oh.

XXXXXXX

Mint chocolate chip ice cream. That was the one thing Rui always seemed to crave for. Unfortunately in a place like Orre, such luxuries were impossible to come by. Even if they were found, it was at a demanding price range.

So that was why Rui had a shocked expression on her face when Wes walked in after working in the Colosseum with a shopping bag filled with pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hurry up and eat. It's melting." Was all he said as he tossed one to Rui. She caught it, wide eyed. She grasped at its cold exterior before moving her gaze up and looking at him.

"I love you." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXX

"You jerk!"

That was what Rui screamed at him when he arrived home at one A.M one night. It had been a long night of challengers at the Colosseum and the drive back to Agate was not usually a short one to begin with.

Still, even though Rui knew this, it didn't stop her from yelling and banging her small fists on Wes' chest.

"You jerk! You jerk! You jerk! You-mmph~!"

He kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling away. Rui blinked. Tears had begun to rundown her face. If it was out of relief or sadness, she didn't know. Instead she gave a small smile.

"Me too," she said, sheepishly. She let out a small laugh.

These hormones were starting to drive her crazy.

XXXXXX

The hormones _were_ driving her crazy, she decided as she watched Wes. She blushed as she watched him remove his blue coat.

Such a simple action as that made her want to pounce on him. She held her head in her hands.

She had really become a pervert, didn't she?

"Rui?"

She stiffened. Even his voice made her feel…. feel….

He was bending down, his face close to hers. She was blushing to the roots of her hair.

The kiss caught her off guard. It was deep, strong, and passionate. He leaned further into it until he was basically on top of her. The he pulled away.

Only for her to pull him back.

XXXXXXX

"It says here that warm baths are better to take than hot ones when you're pregnant." Wes had told her one afternoon. Rui cocked her head.

"But I don't usually take baths," she said, confused. Usually she took a shower.

"Well…I just thought…." Wes' voice trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say next

"What?"

"Well maybe…. just…."

"What?"

Wes gave her a sideways glance before leaning in and whispering something in her ear. Her face instantly turned red.

"You pervert," she whispered back softly to him before rising and leading him to the bathroom.

XXXXXXX

"Aah!" Rui let out a small scream and a hiss of pain.

"Rui! What's wrong?"

They were having dinner at Eagun's house when Rui suddenly doubled over, falling to the floor.

"Ah," she breathed, her hand on her stomach. "T-the baby…I think….I think…"

Without any questions, they rushed her to the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

Yells filled the hospital floor as Wes paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room. Compared to the other father's there, he looked strange and out of place. His only concern though was for Rui.

Rui…. was she okay? What if she…she?

A hand was placed on his shoulder. He spun around. A doctor in a white coat stood behind him.

"Well?" Wes asked breathless. The doctor smiled.

"Congratulations."

XXXXXXX

"Marry me."

The proposal caught her off guard. Here she was, holding their new baby in her arms, and Wes had just said those two words.

Marry me.

She nodded. She grinned. She extended one hand out to pull him closer.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

XXXXXXX

She had her mother's hair and eyes, but his features resembled his father's.

The three of them were playing with Umbreon and Espeon, Wes' two most faithful Pokemon. As they laughed in Relic Forest, Celebi flew overhead and watched them.

_"What a beautiful family"_ Celebi thought. It watched as Wes chased his daughter around before pretending to pass out from exhaustion. The little girl laughed. Wes laughed. Rui laughed. The whole family was laughing, the whole family was happy.

_"Just perfect."_

XXXXXXX

"Wes?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"What about me Daddy? Do you love me"

"Of course I do."

"Mommy! Daddy says he loves me!"

"Yes, I heard."

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Wes and Rui looked at each other before pulling their daughter into a group hug.

Love. It turned a special girl and a hero boy into partners, into lovers, into friends,

Into a family.

**Man, that sure was dirty in some parts. I hoped you guys liked it. I certainly had a fun time writing it!**


End file.
